This invention relates to an article steadying board, particularly to an article steadying board to stably steady articles having a shape difficult to be steadied or to be carried on a running vehicle.
When articles of various shapes are to be steadied in an empty space in a house or warehouse, they have to be stopped or surrounded by large blocks of large weight placed on the ground so as to prevent the articles from moving around randomly or being moved by exterior force.
When articles of various shapes are to be transported by a running vehicle, they have to be bound by ropes or the like so as to prevent them from swaying, moving around randomly or falling off the vehicle. If binding ropes cannot be used, the articles have to be stopped or surrounded by large weights. But in case the vehicle is suddenly stopped, the articles may be moved or slide randomly by inertia, possibly causing damage.
This invention has been devised to offer an article steadying board for articles of various shapes and sizes, easily binding them on the surface of the board for storing in a warehouse or being transported on a running vehicle.
The feature of the invention is a board provided with a plurality of through holes arranged regularly or irregularly spaced apart, and a plurality of elastic ropes for stably binding articles on the board, and hooks respectively connected to two ends of each elastic rope for hooking the through holes near the profile of the article.